<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chancellor Hux: Tale of Two Thrones by littlemissbaphomet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397657">Chancellor Hux: Tale of Two Thrones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet'>littlemissbaphomet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chancellor Armitage Hux, Co-workers, DOTF, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hidden Talents, Lightsaber Battles (Star Wars), Lightsabers, M/M, Midi-chlorians (Star Wars), Nudity, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Post-Battle of Starkiller Base (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, That's Not How The Force Works, Violence, force massage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren have gone their separate ways.  Hux manages the First Order's affairs as the Chancellor of Coruscant.  Supreme Leader pays him a visit and senses an awakening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chancellor Hux: Tale of Two Thrones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>People.  I'm really proud of the level of kylux snark I wrote into Chancellor Hux and Supreme Leader Ren.  This was the first vid I made with any subtitles.  It was supposed to be a joke and then it became a whole story.  We didn't lose the Star Wars after all.  </p><p>No MCD/major character death. Sims4 machinima based loosely on the Duel of the Fates script.  Sims4 gameplay was changed with the release of the Journey to Batuu expansion. Hint: Hux uses a PURPLE item that was an integral part of the script.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Age restricted YouTube video. You must be 18+ and signed in to a YouTube account to view.</p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/mMmNFxQWTog">Chancellor Hux: Tale of Two Thrones Link to BaphometSims YouTube channel</a>
</p><p> </p><p>      </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/baphometsims">Twitter link baphometsims</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>